


Bait and Bite

by HiddenViolet



Series: Sander Sides Roleplay Smut [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bondage, Consensual Non-Consent, Creature Roleplay, Dom Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Rape Roleplay, Roleplay, Smut, Sub Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Sub Logic | Logan Sanders, Sub Morality | Patton Sanders, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24219025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenViolet/pseuds/HiddenViolet
Summary: Virgil uses his lovers to attract an evening prey, one who won't come out on top.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton
Series: Sander Sides Roleplay Smut [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588804
Comments: 32
Kudos: 261





	1. Entranced

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was requested by an anon. I hope that it was what you were looking for.
> 
> Please note that this story is rape roleplay. At no time is there any actual non-con. I'm putting this note in because people were confused by my tagging as both "no archive warnings apply" and "rape/non-con".

Patton moved through the throng of people, searching for some evening company. His eyes landed on two particularly lovely subs. Both bearing blue bands on their wrists; arms wrapped deliciously around each other. He liked multiples. They made for the most satisfying nights.

He was so entranced by their beauty that he missed the matching bite marks both of them wore on their necks.

He sidled up to them, an enigmatic smile on his lips. The one with glasses didn’t glance at him, too busy pressing kisses to the mostly naked one. The mostly naked one did though, and he found himself gazing into the most stunning brown eyes.

“I’m Patton. Looking for a little bit of company tonight. You two handsome boys aren’t wearing collars. Want a bit of entertainment?”

The mostly naked one smiled, a little too sharply but Patton didn’t notice, too caught up in his beauty.

“As a matter of fact, we do. I’m Roman and the pretty thing nibbling on my neck is Logan. We have to warn you though that things can get a little rough with us. Think your up for the challenge?”

Patton could hardly turn that down. These two wouldn’t know what hit them. He slipped into the booth with them and tugged the curtain closed around them, allowing privacy from the rest of the club. He never even saw the red eyes that made eye contact with Logan before the curtain was shut.

Patton slid an arm around Roman’s waist, sensing the quiet man with glasses, Logan would be much less open to physical contact at this stage of things.

“Tell me about yourself and I’ll order a couple of drinks. What would you like?”

Roman grinned delightedly. “Sex on the beach.”

“A mojito.”

Patton was almost overtaken by Logan’s soft voice. It was smooth, like a glass of fine whiskey. Just as warm with that little burn at the back of your throat. He keyed in the orders, including his half alcohol rum and coke, and gestured for them to speak. Roman, it seemed, was the talker of the two.

“We love bondage. Lo, especially likes it when he can’t move a single muscle. Utterly helpless in the face of his dom. I personally have a fondness for being gagged, with anything you like. Your cock, my underwear, an actual gag. Anything goes. Lo prefers it when he’s blindfolded. It helps him turn his brain off. What about you?”

“I love seeing subs all tied up and helpless. Not a huge fan of gags because of safe word issues. And as much as it would be a shame to cover up those pretty blue eyes of yours Logan, I would definitely blindfold you. There’s something about the anticipation of a sub not knowing what comes next. Ah, here are our drinks.”

He handed both of them their drinks. Roman immediately gulped his but Logan just sipped delicately at it. Patton's eyes tracked the movement of his long, slender hands wondering how they would feel as they played with his cock.

“Sounds like we’re fairly compatible. Should we find someplace more comfortable?”

This time when Roman smiled Patton caught the sharpness of it. It was impossible not to.

“Oh, I do believe that is a wonderful idea.”

The voice came from behind Patton and held such a deep edge of dominance that even Patton shivered from it. He didn’t even dare to turn around, knowing instinctively that if he did it would mean punishment. There was a soft breath against his neck and Patton sighed silently at the feeling. He shuddered as the deep voice spoke again, silently chastising himself as he did so. Both for the tell and for believing that such beautiful subs would ever go unclaimed.

“You did such a lovely job choosing, Logan. My good boy always can find the ones pretending to be doms.”

Logan made a soft chirping noise and Patton realized that he wasn’t a human, siren, if the small feathers on his head were to go by.

“I _am_ a dom.” Patton was a little surprised that he was even able to speak. He had begun to feel so drowsy. Like the world was so far away. He distantly noticed the bite marks on Logan and Roman’s necks and figured that the man behind him must be a vampire.

Despite knowing that this was a bad idea he couldn’t seem to get away from them. Couldn’t make his mind think faster than the molasses pace it had taken up.

The voice chuckled darkly and wrapped an arm around his waist, pressing a soft kiss to his neck. “Of course, you are darling. Just not tonight.”

“No,” Patton said softly.

“Yes,” trilled the voice. “Where are my manners? My name is Virgil, as you might have guessed I am a vampire. The delicious Logan is my half siren bait. The delectable Roman is my quarter elf hook. Tonight, little human, you are my prey and plaything.”

“I am _not!”_ This came out more forceful but still not as strong as he would’ve liked.

The voice carried a hard edge and the arm tightened considerably causing Patton to whine. “ _Yes,_ you are. You can squirm and protest all you want. Tonight, you belong to me. Now I think your idea about going someplace more comfortable is a wonderful one. Let’s go.”

Virgil stood pulling Patton with him. He gestured to Logan and Roman who obediently heeled to his side. He let go of Patton for a minute to placed matching collars around Logan and Roman’s necks and clipped leashes to both. Their ruse of pretending to be uncollared over.

Both of them gave soft sighs, as though the thought of being out of their collars was upsetting to them.

Patton couldn’t help very real fear that arched through him. He took a deep breath and held up 2 fingers. Virgil stopped moving for a moment and removed his arm from around Patton’s waist. The three of them gazed expectantly at Patton. After a few calming breaths Patton held up a single finger and Virgil returned his arm to Patton’s waist.

Then they were on their way out of the club.


	2. Teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton is taken to a dungeon and Roman get's in trouble for starting early.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 2! I don't have a clue how long this will be but there will be at least on more chapter.

The house that they brought Patton to was less of a house and more of a gothic style castle. Complete with creepy gargoyles. Patton was still caught in the sort of trance that had kept him docile, but he could rapidly feel himself coming out of it. Despite that, he knew that there was no escape from what was about to happen.

Logan and Roman had consistently been a step behind them the entire time they were walking. Perfectly well-behaved subs that heeled to their master. Although it was hardly a wonder with someone as dominant as Virgil.

When they entered the house, Patton was handed off to Roman and led down to the basement. Down to the dungeon. About halfway to their destination, Logan had split off from them. To do what, Patton didn’t know. All he knew was that this situation was rapidly getting out of control but he didn’t seem to have the ability to break the trance.

Once they were in the basement Patton was laid on a bed and handcuffed to the headboard. He whined a little when Roman pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth and then left. He laid in silence for a few minutes. Wondering where the others were and what was going to happen to him. He didn’t think that Virgil was going to drain him and leave him on the side of the road, the language contradicted that.

But that thought pretty much only ruled out murder. Not any of the other sordid things that could be done to him while he was chained up in a literal dungeon.

Time seemed to crawl by and Patton had no way of knowing how long he laid there alone. He did know that the last of the trance wore off while he was. After an indeterminate amount of time, he was joined by Logan.

Logan had changed his entire outfit or had it changed if Patton was reading the possessiveness of Virgil right. Before he had been dressed in khakis and a black button-down shirt. Now he was dressed in a long black and blue shirt that fell to about mid-thigh. Patton was a little aroused despite himself. He just couldn’t help being attracted to the beautiful sub.

“I’m sorry you were left alone for so long. We got a little sidetracked with another task and weren’t able to send anyone down. Unfortunately, you are going to have to wait a little longer for Virgil to join us. He is finishing up the last of the business. Roman, however, should be with us in a few minutes. You’ll just have to have some patience.”

Patton had his wits about him and knew that now was his chance to get some answers to a few of his questions. “Who are you? What are you planning on doing to me? Why do you do what he says? Are you a siren?”

Logan gave a little smile and proceeded to unfold his wings. Well, that answered that question. Patton had never had the chance to see a siren up close, he was stunning.

“Who are we? Well tonight, we are your lovers. Which also answers the second question. You shall find yourself in the most pleasurable position a human can. Underneath Master Virgil. If you’re worried about being killed, don’t be. Virgil never kills his lovers. Only his enemies. Tonight, you went from the later to the former, so you are in no danger. Any other questions, hunter?”

Patton paled a little at being called by his title. How could they know he was a hunter? And did this mean that Virgil was the vampire he had been pursuing for the last three weeks?

The questions must have registered on his face as Logan opened his mouth to answer them. Before he could say anything though, Roman arrived. He was dressed differently from the club but also differently from Logan. Wearing a set of intricate and complicated lingerie. All done up in snow white and blood red.

Patton found himself distracted from his questions by the sight of it. He could hardly believe the beauty of these two. Although their creature heritage did help. He found himself drooling just a little when he saw the large bulge between Roman’s legs.

Roman very clearly knew what he was looking at as he smiled and moved to straddled Patton erotically. This seemed to annoy Logan who snapped at him.

“We aren’t supposed to start without Master Virgil. He was very clear about that. You’re going to get me in trouble.”

“Oh relax, bird brain. We aren’t starting without him. I’m just giving him a little taste of what is to come. Nothing wrong with a little teasing before the show starts. Get him revved up a little.”

“We were having a conversation before you butted in. He probably wants to know how we knew who he is.”

Roman chuckled a leaned close to Patton, ignoring Logan’s unhappy whine, and whispered, “We know exactly who you are. You’ve been chasing after Master for weeks. You should know better than to go into situations that you can’t handle. He decided, quite generously I might add, that instead of killing you, he wants to make you see that coming after him, and us is a mistake. In the very best way that he possibly can. We are going to ravish and ravish and ravish you until you are begging him to let you come and promising to not ever get anywhere near us ever again. And you’re going to enjoy every single minute of it.” Roman had leaned so his lips were right next to Patton’s ear.

They both startled with a voice boomed, “Roman.” The man in question startled back and was off Patton in an instant, rushing to Virgil’s side with a contrite look on his face.”

“I said that you aren’t to start without me. Is that so hard to understand?”

“I wasn’t starting without you, I was just giving him a little taste, that’s all.” Roman’s words were accompanied by a little whine.

“You disobeyed orders knowing what I meant. Go kneel in the corner, nose to the wall. Don’t you dare come out until I say so.”

Roman lowered his eyes and went to the corner quietly. Then Virgil turned to Patton with a smirk.

“Now, should we get started?”


	3. Desperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had most of this written for like a week, I just needed to finish it. I think that there will be one more chapter, maybe two. Depends.

Virgil didn’t so much as walk around the room, as glided menacingly. Patton squirmed in anticipation and fear, in equal measure. He couldn’t quite see the vampire based on his position on the bed, but he knew he was there and he knew that he was planning on doing something to him. He got the feeling that he was wearing long dark clothing. That seemed just dark enough to blend into the shadows, but not so dark that he could be picked out.

“Logan, darling boy, do you want to help me with my pretty tonight? You seem a little distant.”

Patton heard a little hum from Logan and an unhappy whine from Roman.

“No, I just want to watch. I’m tired, I had a long day and I don’t feel like having to do anything physical.”

“Alright, darling. You just watch. I can have all the fun I want myself and maybe Roman if he decides to behave.”

“I can behave!” Roman’s rich voice came from somewhere across the room.

“I know you _can_ behave, whether or not you are going to is the question.”

Another soft whine.

“Well, since Logan is sitting this one out mostly, I suppose you can help. Better be on your best behavior though, or you are going back into the corner. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, master.”

“Alright then, Roman come here.”

Roman entered Patton’s line of sight and he let out another aroused exhale. How could anyone be that beautiful? Virgil smirked at his expression.

“Here’s what’s going to happen. Lo, baby, do you want to be a little involved? Maybe just his head in your lap, honey?”

“Mm, alright. But just that.”

Virgil untied one of Patton’s hands. Logan came to Patton and shuffled into position so he was sitting with his back to the wall with Patton’s head in his lap. Virgil kissed him over Patton and Patton felt his erection rise. Virgil took total control of Logan’s mouth. They kissed for a moment and then broke apart with Logan pouting a little.

Virgil re-tied the hand and then went somewhere out of Patton’s line of sight. For a moment he lay there, his hair being played with by Logan and tried to force his erection down. Virgil returned holding something in his hand and gave it to Roman. This was something that they must have done before as Roman took it confidently and brandished it towards Patton.

It was a leather flogger.

Patton felt himself get even harder if that was possible. There wasn’t anything hotter than a sub with a whip. Nothing like a sub pretending that he was taking control but just taking direction.

“His thighs avoid his cock and stomach. Just hard enough to make him red. Got it, sweetheart?”

Roman nodded enthusiastically and set himself to the task. The first strike startled him, the feeling a little alien to him. The next just made him more desperate to be touched.

Roman stuck to his thighs as he was told, sometimes getting a little close to his cock but never getting anywhere near it. It seemed that Virgil had managed to discover that he liked a little bit of pain there now and then.

Virgil simply stood back and smirked. His eyes taking in the sight. After a few strikes, Virgil began to talk.

“As much as you are a threat to me and my lovelies, I have to say, I love it when hunters come here. There is nothing quite so delicious as watching a hunter who believes himself to be a hardcore dom, falling to pieces at my mercy. There is nothing like the sensation.”

All Patton could do was moan at the sensation. His desperation was mounting and he was losing the battle to control his erection. After a few minutes of gentle flogging and dirty talk, Virgil halted Roman and took the flogger away.

Roman pouted a little at no longer being able to do it, but Patton was glad. He was beginning to feel a little sore and was ready to move onto the next part of things. Or at least, that’s what his cock was saying. Virgil smirked at him, as though he knew what Patton was thinking, and Patton found himself unnerved by the thought that the vampire might be able to.

“Roman, why don’t you prepare our guest? Make sure he’s absolutely dripping and open. Make him desperate.”

Patton outright whined when he heard that. Fingering was honestly his absolute weakness. Roman grinned happily and spread his legs, scooping one so that it was over his shoulder. He snapped open a bottle of lube and pressed a single finger to Patton’s entrance.

He took his sweet time pressing it in and twisting it. Patton was moaning in desperation by the time a second one was added. When Roman began scissoring him with the two fingers, he bucked up into it.

“Now, now, none of that. You should know better. Roman, pin him down.” Virgil crooned this into Roman’s ear and pressed a light kiss to the shell of it. Roman did as he was told and used an arm to pin his hips down. He immediately followed it up by pressing a third finger in slowly.

Patton could hardly stand the feeling of being fingered open. He found himself focusing on Logan’s hand in his hair. He wished that he could properly see the siren, but he was too far back.

Roman continued to finger him until Patton could feel his orgasm building. He was about to call out a warning to Roman, but before he could Roman stopped. Virgil had his hand on Roman’s shoulder and was tugging him back. Patton gazed at them in desperation. He needed them to do something. Not just keep him here, on the edge, desperate for an orgasm.

Virgil gave a sharp grin. “Now it’s my turn boys. Are you ready to see how a real dom does it, little hunter?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and Kudos if you liked it.


	4. Promise?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their evening comes to and end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is, the last chapter. It took forever but I have finally got here. Leave a comment if there is something you'd like me to write.

Virgil started by checking that Patton was properly stretched. He placed three of his long fingers inside and decided that it was good enough. He guided Logan out from underneath Patton and Logan exited Patton’s line of sight. Then he pulled his cock out of his trousers and positioned it at the twitching hole.

Patton moaned lightly when he felt Virgil thrust against it but not in. He breathed out an exasperated huff, knowing what the man was trying to do to him. He quickly decided that not begging wasn’t going to cut it. He was just so desperate, and it had been so long.

“Please!”

Virgil chuckled darkly. “Oh? What was that little hunter? Do you want me to fuck you? I’m not sure, you’re going to have to be very specific if you want that. I can’t read your mind.”

Patton wasn’t entirely sure that wasn’t true be he acquiesced anyway. “Please fuck me! Please! You have no idea how much I desperately want this.”

“Alright, I suppose I could indulge you, but just this once. If you make me a promise.”

Patton moaned in defeat at that but couldn’t stand it. “Alright! I’ll leave your territory alone. I won’t go inside it and I won’t go anywhere near any of the people under your protection. Happy? Now fuck me!”

Virgil growled a little and thrust in. Patton had allowed his attention to wander to Virgil but he focused back on Roman and Logan. Roman was kneeling on the bed and Logan was sucking him off. He had a perfect view of the way that Roman’s cock disappeared inside of his mouth. His wish of seeing Logan was granted and he only grew harder at the sight of the siren pleasuring the elf.

Virgil leaned over him, gaining a new angle and causing Patton to cry out at the feeling. “Stunning, aren’t they? Exquisite and all mine. You can look but I’m not going to let you touch. Now, scream for me.”

Patton did as he was told, feeling the powerful thrusts and gazing at one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen in his entire life. He could see the exact moment when Roman finished, filling up Logan’s mouth and moaning out at the feeling. It was part of the reason his orgasm took him by surprise. He bucked up into Virgil’s thrusts and spilled over both of them, coating them in his seed.

Virgil smirked and continued his harsh pace. Speeding up after a few minutes. Patton groaned in opposition to the overstimulation but didn’t have any choice than to bear it. Virgil was closer than either of them had thought and spilled inside of Patton, filling him with the warm seed.

He pulled out and collapsed next to Patton, closing his eyes for a moment and Patton decided to join him. Just for a moment.

When he woke up someone had cleaned both of them up. Logan likely, the most responsible of them. He opened his eyes and gazed at his lovers. Virgil was still asleep; their roleplays always took a lot out of him. Roman was drawing on a piece of paper with his tongue sticking out and Logan was nowhere to be seen.

Patton felt a flash of guilt. Roman had only really been there for exposition and Logan had taken such a side role that he was practically never there. Roman looked up at him and apparently could read it on his face.

“Don’t worry about Padre. I really just wanted Loberry to suck me off. Actually, was planning on it even if we hadn’t roleplayed. Logan’s exhausted, poor guy. Even the little bit he did do was almost too much for him. He helped me clean you guys up and then he went to have a nap in his room.”

“Why didn’t he want to nape here?”

This question came from Virgil and surprised Patton. He had thought Virgil was sound asleep. Roman shrugged.

“He just wanted a few minutes of quiet, I think his head was hurting a bit. That or he went to find Remus and Janus for a bit of fun. But he likely just wanted someplace cool and quiet.”

Virgil frowned and Patton leaned over and kissed him.

“I’m sure he’s fine,” Patton said, “You know that he sometimes gets a little overwhelmed. If something was wrong, he would’ve told us.”

Virgil grumbled a bit but let the issue lie. He leaned over and kissed Patton on the forehead and Patton rolled his eyes. “No, I’m not running a temperature. The scene went perfectly and I had so much fun. Definitely a success.”

“We should talk about the part where you held a two though.” All of them turned to look at Logan standing in the doorway.

“It wasn’t anything. I just let myself get a little too caught up in the scene. Made me a little nervous because it was me being led away by strangers to be ravished. I honestly just needed a second to get my head back where it should be. Nothing super complicated or bad.”

This satisfied Logan who sat on the end of the bed. Patton desperately wanted to pull him into his arms but knew he shouldn’t. Logan needed to come to them.

It was as if Logan could read his mind as he crawled up to wear Patton and Virgil were laying and laid between them. Patton just barely held in his squeal of excitement. Roman leapt to his feet, not about to miss a chance to cuddle with the men he loved. Especially if Logan was going to be there with them. He wedged himself between Virgil and Logan and wrapped his arms around Logan.

Virgil looked disgruntled from his position of being the only one not allowed to cuddle their reticent lover. Logan smiled indulgently at him and leaned up to kiss him gently on the lips. Appeased by this he pressed closer to Roman and wrapped his long arms around all three of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comment and kudos if you liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and kudos if you liked it and leave a request if there's anything you would like me to write.


End file.
